Black and White Next Gen
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: N and White's daughter story from the begining. Read her journey through all the regions and in the end beat her father. R
1. Prolog

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I don't own pokémon

Black and White Next Gen.

By Sakura the cherry alchemist

Prolog

N's castle, "N. please don't leave me." A woman with long brown hair and in a long white dress in her late 20s, she is talking to a man with long green hair also in late 20s. The man then said "I'm sorry White but there are still people in the other regions that hurt pokémon out there, and I want to stop it." "N… all right but please be careful I can't lose you." N. then handed White 3 pokéballs to her, "take care of them." "N." "Goodbye my love, I will come back and we can really start our family." With that he left, and White fell to the floor crying "you idiot I'm pregnant"

Later that day, White got the courage to open the 3 pokéballs inside where N's 3 favorite pokémon, Reshiram, Zoroark, and Swanna stood in front of her. She then asked them "are you here to protect me until he comes back?" They nodded to her "well in 9 months you'll have 2 people to protect." They look at her in confusion.

2 months later, "Samurott do you think he'll be back soon." Samurott nodded to her. By this time White was starting to show, soddenly there was a knocking at the door "come in." a grunt came in and said "Lady White your mother and friends are here." Bring them here." "Yes my lady." Her mother and friends came in a few minutes later "White you gotten so big." Yelled Bianca, then Cheren asked "Did you tell N before he left?" "No he left before I could tell him." Her mother then noticed a 3rd pokéballs around White's neck and asked "why is there a 3rd pokéball around your neck I now the first 2 belong to Zekrom and Victini but who is in the 3rd." "Reshiram."

7 months later, a now 9 months pregnant White is getting ready for the baby when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She then tells a grunt "Go get Anthea or Concordia now." "Yes my lady" a few minutes later both came in and asked, "My lady what is the mater." "I think I just went into labor."

Few hours and lots of yelling later, "Lady White, it's a girl." "Hello my little Emily." "You decided to call her Emily." Asked Anthea "yes."

End of Prolog


	2. Ch 1: N's return

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I do not own pokémon, all I own is Emily

Ch. 1: N's return

A 5-year-old green haired Emily is talking to her mom, "momma where's daddy." "I don't know little one hopefully he'll come home soon" a knock was heard "come in." a grunt came in with a huge smile on his face, "Lady White, King N has finally returned." "Where is he now?" "In the entrance waiting for you." "Has anyone told him about Emily yet?" "No my lady, we thought you would like to tell him about the little princess." White then picked up Emily and went to the entrance.

White's P.O.V

A minute later, in the hall outside the entrance room, 'I'm happy that N. back safe and sound but how am I going to tell him about Emily, he didn't even now I was Pregnant when he left.' "Emily," Emily just looks at me and asks, "Yes mamma?" "Ready to meet your father." "Yes mamma." I put Emily down but still holding her hand opened the door to the entrance room.

Entrance room, I feel Emily get behind me like she did with Bianca and Cheren before. I then saw my husband (yes husband in this story they got married a year before N. left) after 5 years. "N. you're finally home." "Yes my love."

N's P.O.V

Entrance room right before White and Emily enters, 'I can't believe I'm back after 5 years' I then saw White 'as beautiful as always' come in with a small girl who hid behind White. White then asked me "N. you're finally home?" I then tell her "yes my love." White then ran into my arms, the little girl stood where White was. After we separated White then said "Emily please come over here." Emily as the girl was called came over.

Emily's P.O.V

Right after they enter the entrance room, me and mamma inter the room and see a man I think is daddy as I hid behind mamma, and mamma asks "N. you're finally home?" daddy tells her "yes my love." Mama ran into daddy's open arms while I stayed right where I am. After they separated "Emily come here." I walked to her, mamma called me. Mamma then said, "N. theirs someone I'd like you to meet." Mamma brought me in front of her and said, "N this is Emily our daughter, I was pregnant with her when you left." Daddy fell over; Mamma called a grunt and told them to take daddy to their room. (White and N's room)

End of Ch. 1


	3. Ch 2: N wakes up and a Zorua?

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I do not own pokémon.

"**Pokemon** **taking" **

"Regular taking"

'Thinking'

Ch. 2: N. wakes up and a Zorua?

N's P.O.V

A few hours after the end of the last chapter, N and White's room, night, summer, I started to wake up after White told me we have a daughter and that she was pregnant when I left, 'I wouldn't have left, if I know.' Then Zoroark came in and said **"N your home what toke you so long, you said 1year maybe 2 but 5, you missed 5 years of your child's life" **I look at Zoroark and said "I'm sorry Zoroark but…" I look at the dark window trying to not think about the last 3 years, "The first 2 years went as planned then…" Zoroark now looked worried and asked **"Was it him?"** I look at Zoroark and say "Yes"

End N's P.O.V.

N and White's room, night, summer, White walked into the room to find N awake and talking to his Zoroark she let out of its pokéball earlier that day. She has just put Emily to bed and wanted to talk to N about her. So she waited for them to stop taking and walked in and said, "N we need to talk." N looked at White and nods then said to Zoroark "We will talk again in the morning." **"Ok N."** Zoroark left the room. White then told N. "I was going to tell you about me being pregnant back then but…" she then looked at N and that's all he needed. N then sat up and touched the side of White's face and said "It's alright I shouldn't have left you." White then pulled out her necklace and took off the 3rd pokéball and handed it to him along with 2 others and said "here's, Reshiram, Zoroark, and Swanna's pokéballs back."

Emily's P.O.V.

In my room, night, summer, after mamma tried to put me to bed, "You can change back mamma's gone" one of the dollies then changed into a female Zorua, and she told me **"Emily why can't I stay like this around your mamma." **(She just hatched) I told her "Sora (Zorua's nickname) you know I can't until your dad tells me I can." (A.N.: Sora is the daughter of White and N's Zoroarks; they are the same gender as their trainers) **"But Emily"** **"She's right I told her not to tell her mamma little one."** Both me and Sora nearly jumped out of our skins and turned around to see N's Zoroark standing there. "Hi Zoro (A.N.: she calls N's Zoro and White's Ark) what are you doing here I thought you'd be with daddy." **"I was then your mother came in right as we were finishing for the night." **Sora then jumped into her father's arms and asked, **"Can she please tell her parents about me?"** I can tell Zoro is thinking about it then he said **"Ok, but both Ark and myself have to be there." "Yeah"**/"Ok" we both said. Then I asked Zoro, "Why not tomorrow afternoon?" again Zoro thought about it and said, **"Ok as long as Ark, N, and I are there."**

End of Ch. 2


	4. Ch 3

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I do not own pokémon

"**Pokémon taking**"

"Regular taking"

'Thinking'

Ch. 3: Emily tells her parents about Sora going to see White's mother and Lea

Emily's P.O.V.

Next morning, my room, day, summer, Anthea woke me up, "where's momma" I asked, she said "with your father getting ready, I like the new doll by the way." She was pointing at Sora, "thank you Auntie Anthea. Can you help me ready?" "Shore"

Few minutes' later dining hall, day, summer, I walk into the dining hall and see my parents and their pokémon momma had Samurott, Ark, Swanna, Zekrom, Tiny (Victini), Zebstrika, Liepard, and Stoutland; while daddy has Zoro, Reshiram, Sandslash, Blastoise (Blast), Jolteon, Drilber, and Swanna; while I have Sora not that they know about her yet, Mamma than said "N my mother wants us to come so she can see Emily today." Daddy just happened to be taking a sip of his drink and did a spit take, I started to giggle and I wasn't the only one Sora was to (she is still transformed into a doll) "**and what are you 2 giggling about?**" asked Ark, I started to blush, then I said "She means Sora she's Ark and Zoro's kid." Sora then changed back to normal "**Hi Emily's dad.**" Dad sweatdroped and said "hi Sora, Emily how long has it been scene she hatched." "She hatched yesterday morning dad." "**We thought our daughter would be a good for Emily. I mean you got me at her age**" Said Zoro. "All right here." N. tossed me a pokéball to Emily. Mama then asked "Are you sure about this N?" "Yes, shouldn't we get going?" Mamma then said, "Alright but shouldn't Emily catch Sora first." "Ok Mamma." I then trough the pokéball at Sora and it wiggled 3 times then stopped, I then released Sora from the pokéball and she said "**Please don't put me back in there.**" "Ok"

End Emily's P.O.V

Outside N's castle, summer, White asks Emily "Come on Emily let's go." Emily then got on Zekrom with her mom. (A.N.: She had a bad experience with Reshiram that will be explained later, White already told N.)

Nuvema Town, outside White's mom's house, summer, "let's go inside now." Inside it was pitch black, then the lights came on and everyone in the town jumped out and said, "Surprise Happy Birthday Emily" "Thank you everyone." Emily said, then White's mom said "Why don't all the kid's go outside and play." All the kids left "So N you finally came back." Said Cheren N then told Cheren "It was not my fault I planned on coming back earlier but something happened."

Emily's P.O.V

Backyard, summer, A boy around my age that I have never seen before was standing in a corner of the yard, with a Treecko in his arms, with short brown hair and blue eyes, so I walk up to him and said, "Hi I'm Emily and this is Sora." He then said "I'm Lea and this is Treecko." I then ask, "Where are you from?" "Littleroot Town, Hoenn, we just moved here yesterday."

End Ch. 3


	5. Ch 4: Professor Juniper, Kanto, and Ash

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I do not own pokémon

Emily: This Ch. is about 5 years in the future and the start of Lea and my adventure so hope you.

"**Pokémon taking**"

"Regular taking"

'Thinking'

Ch. 4 Professor Juniper, Kanto, and Ash

N's castle, summer, "So Emily which starter are Lea and you going to choose." Asked White, I then said, "I'm choosing Oshawott that I plan to name Otter and Lea is choosing Tepig I'm not sure he is going to name it." N then said "do you have everything." "Yes dad." Mom then handed me an egg and 2 tickets to Kanto, she also toke off her necklace with Tiny, Zekrom, and 2 other pokéball on it "Mom are you sure you want to give this to me." "Yes I know how much you wanted the pokémon inside on your team, and it's your time to be the hero of Ideals Emily." "Thank you mom for the pokémon, the tickets and your necklace." White then put the necklace around Emily's neck and said "make sure to find the Hero of Truth and a good trainer for Kyurem and don't worry Reshiram won't try to bite you again." (A.N.: and that people is why Emily is so scared of Reshiram I mean she was 4 when he tried bit her for just trying to pet him.) "Bye Mom Dad, I'll call you when we get to Kanto. Come on Sora let's go" Sora then on jumped on Emily's shoulder she also put the egg and tickets in her Backpack then closed it and grabbed Zekrom's pokéball from the necklace and Trough it. "Zekrom I need to go to Nuvema Town." Zekrom then let Emily get on and after he took off, he said, "**So princess it's time for you to start your journey.**" "Yes."

Outside Nuvema Town, summer, Zekrom lands outside the town "Thank you Zekrom." Emily returned Zekrom, and walked into town, putting Zekrom's pokéball back on the necklace.

Outside Professor Juniper's lab, "All right Sora let's get my starter." "**I can't wait for a new friend!**" Sora said. All right but we have to wait for Lea and Treecko first. Just then Lea and Treecko came up to them. "Hey are you ready to go in." "Yeah just waiting for you two."

Inside the lab, both Emily and Lea see Professor Juniper, and both said "Hello Professor." The professor turned behind her was 3 pokéballs on a tray. She then said, "Oh Emily Lea I've been expecting you two here are the 3 choices for the starter." She then through the 3 pokéballs and released the pokémon from the pokéballs, she then asked, "This is Snive, Oshawott, and Tepig. Which one do you want?" Emily then said, "Oshawott." Then jumped into Emily's arm. "Hi there Oshawott, my name is Emily I'm your new trainer your nickname is going to be Otter." "**Hi Emily and who's this.**" "**I'm Sora I have been with her through thick and thin.**" Lea then said "I'll take Tepig." "**Hello.**" Emily tolled Lea "He said hi." Lea then pet him on the top of his head and said "Hello Tepig I'm Lea and this is Treecko, I'm going to nickname you Flame." Flame snorted and said, "**I like it.**" The professor then handed them both pokédex and 5 pokéballs to them and said, "Since you two are traveling through the other regions first I made it a national pokédex for you. I also set a system with the other professors, where the pokémon that you ketch will go to they then to me, all you have to do is talk to the Professors of the region you're in to make sure the pokémon will be sent here." They both nodded and then said "Thank you professor." They then left the Lab,

Emily's P.O.V

Boat, a few minutes later, I looked at Lea and said, "So where finally on our way through all the regains Lea." "Yeah I'm glade." I thought, 'This time tomorrow we'll be in Kanto.' At the same time Lea thought, 'I'm very happy that we get to travel together and hope that we find more people to travel with.'

Next day, Pallet Town, Kanto, both Lea and I got off the boat and stretched, I then said "We should go see Professor Oak before we leave Pallet." Lea then said, "Ok Emily."

End Emily's P.O.V

Outside Professor Oak's Lab, Emily and Lea were about to walk up the stairs to Professor Oak's lab there was a huge crowd of people and a 2 boy's one in traveling cloths and the other in pajamas close to the lab, Lea then said "What is going on here." The boy in travelers clothes said, "This is none of your concern." "It is since your blocking the way to the lab." Both the boy's blush and the boy in travelers clothes, left and the boy in pajamas started to walk up the stairs to the lab along with Emily and Lea, the boy then asked, "Are you two also starter trainers?" Lea then answered, "Yes but we already got our starter, we just need to check to make sure the pokémon that we catch here goes to Unova." "So you two are from Unova?" Emily then said, "Yeah, by the way I'm Emily and this is Lea." The boy then said "I'm Ash Ketchum."

End Ch. 4


End file.
